Heart's Requirement
by The Marauders
Summary: Draco needs to talk to Harry, Harry needs sleep. Luckily the room of Requirement exists to stamp out the thin line between love and hate. Slash! PG-13 for some limey content. By Moony


Heart's Requirement

By Moony

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters and I am gaining no profit from writing this story.

Warning:  This story contains Slash.  If you are a Harry Potter fan who does not yet know what that is, I'm surprised.  So, if anyone has problems with boys kissing each other, it's best not to read.

Another Warning:  There are mild spoilers for anyone who hasn't read Book 5 yet, just so you know!

            "I hate you."  Harry said, coldly.  His eyes were brimming with angry tears but he refused to let them spill over, keeping at least his pride intact.  He felt his blood boil in his veins as he glared at the short, pale-featured boy before him.  Cool grey eyes stared back at him from Malfoy's defined face, his full lips set in a satisfied smirk.

            "The feeling's mutual, Potter, I assure you.  It's nothing to cry about."  His voice was so smug that Harry wanted to scream, but he clenched his fists at his side, trembling in anger and willing himself to remain in control.  

            "Sometimes I wonder how you can be so heartless, Malfoy.  I try to understand you, but I'm giving up.  I can't strive to understand something that isn't even human."  He spat, turning on his heel and strutting down the hall.  His wand had stayed stubbornly in his pocket and in the back of his mind he noted that Hermione would be proud that he hadn't resorted to violence.  He'd escaped miserable and furious, but intact.  His rival always brought out the worst in him and left him feeling terrible afterwards, his chest aching more because of who was insulting him, rather than what he was saying.  He was looking forward to crawling into his four-poster and shutting himself out from the world, losing himself in a dream, but Malfoy's voice refused to let him be.  He heard it call after him, chasing him down the hall as it bounced off the high ceiling.

            "You seem o do just fine with that mudblood, though!"  He cackled, and Harry's wand shot up into his grasp as he pointed it in Malfoy's direction.  Malfoy froze, his eyes lit with a giddy fire.  His mouth was twisted in anticipation and he said nothing, but his expression dared Harry to cast a spell, a silent challenge.  Harry swallowed hard, his cheeks burning at the sight of Malfoy's glee.  His eyes seemed to be ablaze and his cheeks slightly flushed, and Harry found himself wondering how fast his heart was beating, how warm his flesh was …

            Harry forced his hand down, pocketing his wand once more.

            "You're a lost cause."  His voice was as dry as he'd ever managed and Malfoy flinched, frowning.  Harry turned once more, walking away as calmly as he could in his present emotional state.  He scolded himself silently for letting Malfoy get to him, but it was just so hard to keep control when he was around; Harry's emotions went into overdrive and everything he said or did drove him to the edge.  Even today hadn't been any worse than usual.  Malfoy had been insulting his mother for being muggle-born.  Big surprise.  But like always, he'd pushed the right buttons and Harry had been so enraged, he would've liked nothing more than to torch the grin off of Malfoy's face.

            "Why, hello, Potter.  Fancy meeting you here."

            Harry was forced out of his brooding thoughts to see Malfoy leaning nonchalantly against a wall, a piece of his perfect hair hanging slightly out of place.  His eyes ran up and down Harry's body and he shifted uncomfortably, shocked.  Harry turned to where he'd just come from, looking back to see how Malfoy could've cut him off.  Infuriated, he sneered and brushed past him.

            "Wait!"  Malfoy said, pleadingly.  His hand shot out and gently grabbed Harry by the arm, holding him back.  Harry stopped, momentarily stunned by the tone of his rival's voice.  Malfoy seemed to catch himself in the middle of a mistake and he stood tall, throwing down Harry's arm and clearing his throat.

            "Sorry I made you cry, Potter. _Really_." He stressed, his brow furrowed in mock sincerity.  "I am.  But tell me, how am I a lost cause?"  His voice was still had a careless tone to it, but Harry knew that's why he'd followed him.  His smile was dry and his eyes narrowed, studying the slytherin boy.

            "So that's it?  Well, if there's one thing that gets you thinking, I'm not going to give you the favour of having peace of mind.  Now get lost, Malfoy."  He turned once more to leave, the corridors now becoming empty as the evening curfew ticked closer, and the students began heading back to their proper houses.  Malfoy hesitated before following persistently.

            "No, really.  Preach to me.  Teach me the evils of my ways.  I want to know how bad I am, Potter."  His voice was still teasing and Harry didn't look back.

            "You make me sick!"  He retorted.

            "But why?  I really want to know!"

            "Draco."  Harry stopped as Malfoy come to a halt before him, barely stopping in time as his face was inches apart from Harry's.  He blinked, his cheeks flaming up, suddenly.  Harry took a step back, studying the odd expression on Malfoy's face.

            "What is it?"  He asked, his anger momentarily replaced by curiosity.

            "You called me by my first name."  Malfoy was still stunned, but a coy grin spread across his face as he took a step in Harry's direction.  "Warming up to the big bad Slytherin, are we?"

            "Dammit, Malfoy, can't you ever be serious?"  Harry snapped, irritation rising like bile.

            "I'm trying to be right now, if you'd let me."

            Harry stopped at his sincere tone and considered the pale boy for a moment.  A flicker of something passed through Malfoy's eyes and he tried to determine what it was, pursing his lips.  Then the flicker was gone, replaced by cool grey stone, and Harry snorted derisively.

            "I said get lost, and I meant it."  He turned, studying his surroundings, and made a decision.  He knew where he was. He gave Malfoy a bittersweet smile and then bolted.  He was down the corridor and around the corner before a stunned Malfoy even realized he was gone, and the slytherin shot after him, running as fast as his legs would carry him.  He shot around the corner just in time to see Harry's robes disappearing behind a door that clicked shut as he approached.  He looked around, noticing the hall was empty, and turned back to study the room.  He frowned.  Had it always been there?  He never remembered seeing it before …

            Malfoy shrugged, reaching over and twisting the knob.  The door opened a crack and he peered inside, seeing a dimly lit room with a few floating candles and a four-posted in the corner.  He saw a pair of feet attached to slim legs hanging off the side and he crept in, shutting the door behind him.  Harry didn't seem to notice and Malfoy slowly drew forward, plopping down on the bed next to Harry.

            "My, my, Potter.  You little minx!  Did you always intend to lure me here?"

            Harry had shot up at the sound of Malfoy's words and he glared at the door, sharply.

            "What are you doing here?"  His voice was angry and Malfoy raised his hands defensively.

            "I followed you.  What else?"   He smirked, cocking his head to the side and tapping Harry's knee, his fingertips walking up his thigh.  "As if that's not what you wanted."

            "What?!"  Harry's voice was a squeak and he pulled his legs back, edging away from Malfoy towards the pillows.  The other boy studied Harry's figure from beneath his robes, an amused grin playing across his lips.  At 16, Harry had developed into a handsome young man, his bangs falling into his eyes at just the right angle.  He was no taller than Malfoy but his lively green eyes and rugged hair contrasted Draco's tidy, cold look quite nicely.

            "What is this place?"  He asked, breathing sharply through his nose and glancing around the room.  "Did you set it up beforehand?  Really, if you wanted to be alone with me, you could've just asked."

            "What?!"  Harry sputtered once more.  "Don't get the wrong idea!  It's the Room of Requirement!"  He huffed, his entire face turning red.  Draco raised his brow, shrugging, and Harry rolled his eyes in response, relaxing slightly.  "You and the rest of Umbridge's minions stopped our defence meeting in this room."  He offered.  A look of recognition crossed Malfoy's face and he looked around the room appreciatively.

            "So you didn't need to plan!  You just thought 'I need a room where I can snog' and--"

            "Draco!"  Harry's voice was harsh and he tensed up, leaping off the bed.  "I did not come here to seduce you!"  His cheeks were flushed again, and Draco found himself growing fond of Harry's feverish look.

            "You used my first name again."  Malfoy said, his voice soft.  Harry blinked at him, cluelessly, before his face turned an even deeper scarlet.  In anger or in embarrassment, he didn't know.  Harry cast his eyes away, studying one of the floating candlesticks as a drop of wax fell to the floor.

            "How did you get in?"  He mumbled.  Malfoy leaned back, shrugging.

            "I needed a place to have hot, wild, monk--"

            "MALFOY!"

            "ALL RIGHT, Potter, no need to get your knickers in a bunch.  I wanted to talk to you."

            "About what?"

            Malfoy blinked.  "Get right to the point, don't you?  Then let me return the favour."  He sighed, falling back onto the bed, propped up on his elbows.  He spread his legs leisurely and Harry turned his gaze away, awkwardly.  "I want to know why I'm a lost cause."

            Harry's fists tightened at his sides as he recalled his original fury.  He sighed, looking back and staring Draco in the eyes.

            "Fine, but you have to get out afterwards."

            Malfoy considered him for a moment before nodding, slowly.

            "If you want me to, I'll leave."  He agreed.  Harry studied him suspiciously.

            "Promise?"

            "Will you believe me if I do?  Just get on with it!"

            Harry sighed, leaning against a wall and folding his arms across his chest.

            "You're a lost cause because you feel nothing.  I doubt you even love your own parents.  You're heartless, and you'll never know true happiness or love, so I'm wasting my breath on you."  Harry paused as he noticed Malfoy flinch.

            "Is that it?"  He asked once Harry had finished.  Harry nodded and he shrugged, rising to his feet, and headed towards the door, his hand resting on the golden knob.

            "You're wrong, you know."  He said, quietly.  Harry didn't respond.  "It's true I don't love my parents …but I feel a lot."  

            When he got no response, he twisted the handle, opening the door.

            "Like what?"  Harry spoke.  Draco glanced back, arching his eyebrows and softly closing the door.

            "Do you want me to stay?"  He asked, his back still to Harry.  The latter hesitated; glancing aside, and Malfoy set his jaw firmly, waiting for his answer.

            "Until I'm satisfied, yes."

            Malfoy grinned broadly, turning around and walking towards Harry confidently.

            "Sounds good to me, Potter."

            "Like WHAT?"

            Malfoy took another step forward, shrugging.

            "Like jealousy.  Like hate.  Like desire.  How's that?"

            Harry snorted, sitting down on the bed, and shook his head.

            "I should've expected as much.  The purest of emotions for the purest of souls!"

            Harry watched as Malfoy transformed before his eyes.  His coy demeanour was replaced with a prickled defence, his body seizing up and his brow furrowing in anger.  Harry's eyes widened as Draco took another step towards him, his fists clenched at his sides.

            "Oh, so they're not real?"  Malfoy snapped, "Just because it's not friendship or true love?"  His voice took on a whiny, mimicking tone at the end.  "True love is for the weak, Potter.  I get by on real emotions."  He sneered in Harry's direction, his head shaking slightly.  "You're so naïve.  I hate you for that."  His voice was mildly disgusted.

            Harry felt himself returning to familiar ground, where he and Malfoy hated each other, and not where Malfoy was uncomfortably near, sensationally open, talking to him like they were close.

            "That's one down.  What about the other two?"  Harry's tone was patronizing and his expression was amused.  This was his revenge.  Malfoy approached him, slowly, his stony grey gaze suddenly intensely aflame.   Harry shifted, aware of Malfoy's diminishing distance.

            "What else, Potter?  You want to know?  I'm jealous because you never knew your parents but you still love them, and annoyingly enough, your mother still loves you, too.  I'm jealous," He spat, "because of your fame, and your infuriating ignorance when it comes to your magical skill, and your friends, and how everyone loves you and does everything for you!"  His voice had risen to almost a yell and Harry glanced around nervously, afraid someone might hear.  He was grateful when Malfoy's voice descended once more to a whisper as he kneeled down, his knuckles on the edge of the mattress as his eyes were at level with Harry's.

            "I'm jealous because Hermione spends all her time with you."  His voice was angry, bitter.  Harry had inched back uneasily, trying to gain more space, but nearly choked at what the blond boy had just said.

            "You fancy Hermione?!"  He couldn't believe it.  Malfoy always insulted her.  It was simply inconceivable!  Malfoy's expression had slowly changed from angry to amused at Harry's accusation.

            "No, you silly twit."  He said, though his voice was far from insulting.  Again, the familiar flicker flashed through his eyes and Harry's breath quickened as he tried to identify it.  An odd feeling bubbled up inside of him, the familiar fires of hatred being stoked by Malfoy once again.  But this time, it felt different.  Odd.  Draco was unbearably close.  He could feel his breath on his face and it sent shivers down his spine.   

            Harry gulped, trying to free himself from the thoughts that proceeded to plague him.

            "Well, I don't – don't understand, then."  He responded, his voice breaking up.  Malfoy shook his head, leaning further and placing one of his knees on the edge of the mattress next to his hand.  Harry didn't retreat.

            "I'll give you a hint."  He said, his voice somewhat mocking.  He shot forward, capturing Harry's mouth in his own and bringing himself on top of him.  He felt Harry freeze upon contact but Malfoy didn't pull back, instead applying more pressure.  He pushed his chest against Harry's; crawling forward and he felt Harry reach a hand up to his chest, his fingers clenching him around the collarbone.  Draco pulled away, licking his lips, and he took in a deep breath, the flicker in his eyes disappearing quickly.  Harry's eyes were wide distant behind his smudged frames

            "What was that?"  He asked, breathlessly.   Draco smirked.

            "My desire."  He responded.  He rose from the bed.  "Are you satisfied yet?  Can I leave?"  The frigid expression on his face and the chilled tone in his voice was enough to send Harry spiralling back to the boiler room, his anger bubbling up inside of him.  That was it?  Malfoy watched in interest as Harry's eyes blinked back into reality, his brow furrowing.

            "What?"

            "I said--"

            Harry had had enough.  He rose from the bed, quickly, approaching Draco much like how he'd come towards him before.

            "I know what you said, Draco."  Harry stressed the last part of the sentence, rising from the bed and looking Malfoy in the eyes.  He reached over, adjusting Draco's collar.  "But what makes you think I'm the least bit satisfied?"  His hand clutched Draco's sweater tightly, and the once distance expression in Harry's eyes had not only disappeared, but been replaced by a how river of emotion that flowed behind his glowing emeralds, making Draco's pulse race in his eardrums.  Before he knew it Harry had pulled him forward and planted his lips against his, plunging his tongue between Malfoy's lips, exploring the insides of his mouth.  Draco moaned lightly under Harry's touch and closed his eyes, his tongue returning the gesture and his arms wrapping around Harry's waist, pulling him closer.  He lost himself against Harry's lips, one of the other's hands reaching up to mess with Draco's slicked-back hair.  Malfoy slowly pulled back, his tongue teasing at Harry's lips.

            "Why did you need this room, Harry?"  Draco asked, his grip around Harry's waist tightening.  The other shrugged.  

            "It was getting late. I wanted to hide from you but I needed a place to stay in case I missed curfew."  Malfoy grinned at his, resting his head on Harry's shoulder and planting soft kisses on his neck.

            "You missed it."  He whispered, his lips teasing at Harry's ear.  Harry ran a hand along the back of Draco's head and sighed.

            "You did, too."  

            Draco pulled back, his stone-grey eyes meeting Harry's shining green ones.  "So I did.  Guess I'll have to stay here tonight."  He grinned as Harry kissed him, pulling him down onto the bed.  "Now, what we REALLY require is some massage oil."  He joked, laughing.  

            "What you require is a boot to the head.  Go to sleep, or you can spend the night in the hall."  He said, wryly.  Draco plastered a shocked look on his face, feigning hurt.

            "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?  I thought we looooved each other!"  His voice was dramatic and Harry rolled his eyes.

            "I thought you said you didn't believe in love."  He accused, resting his head against the pillow and pulling off his shoes.  Draco smiled, cocking an eyebrow, and lowered his face to Harry's, kissing him on the corner of the mouth.

            "Well," he admitted, "Not yet."


End file.
